the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Athena is based upon the real world Grecian God. For information on the original god, see AthenaAthena article, Wikipedia.. Athena is a God of War, though that title is usually granted to her brother Ares more commonly. As the god of war, Athena represents the strategy and discipline behind battle, while Ares represents the violence and blood-lust. She also stands for truth, justice and intelligence. While she has mostly been confined to Mount Olympus, she would later descend to Earth and build a colosseum like her brother's original colosseum where the NeS Heroes were known for fighting on pay-per-view television. She was manipulated, like many other women, into a relationship with the Potential, and Hand of the NeS, Venedite. Description Appearance White skinned and dark haired, Athena wears Roman toga picta, a purple-dyed toga usually reserved for victorious generals, and finely made sandals actually made from sandalwoodSandalwood article, Wikipedia., meaning her feet always smell nice. Atop of her head she often wears a headset, complete with microphone, for her announcer duties at the colosseum. Her dark hair is especially curled and reaches to her shoulders. She is rarely seen without her spear and large circular shield. Personality Level-headed and reasonable, Athena is generally reserved, calm and unlikely to become emotional. She values truth, honesty and justice. Only stupidity finds Athena frustrated, meaning she is often frustrated with her brother, Ares. She is often straight-faced and matter-of-fact even in the face of taboo subjects. She is resolutely in favour of good over evil, though she is unlikely to interfere unless invoked to do so. She was manipulated into having a relationship with, and by, Venedite. She knows she was manipulated but the emotions she carries are impossible to dispel, so she both loves and resents her lover. She likes her nephew, Nick, and often finds herself having to advocate him to Ares, Nick's father, who is usually uncaring towards his child. Powers & Talents Being a god, Athena has a vast array of powers that render her, and other gods, a nigh unstoppable force. However she is likely weaker than her brother, Ares, but uses her powers more intelligently to outwit powerful opponents. Standard powers of flight are a staple and she is immortal. Possessions Athena's Colosseum Main article: Athena's Colosseum Athena's Colosseum is much like Ares' Colosseum in principle, however it is much newer and is based in the ancient city of Rome. Like her brother, Ares, Athena sells tournament events on pay-per-view for audiences watching the television, but also tickets within the colosseum itself. Both Athena and Ares are regarded as the "God of War", however Ares is considered the violence and brute force of war while Athena is the strategy and discipline of war. To this end, Athena normally arranges wide battles, as opposed to one-on-one matches, or obstacle challenges in battles. Home Main article: Mount Olympus Mount Olympus is the Aethereal Realm of the Grecian Gods, now considered mythology in the modern era. Because so many ancient religions are now considered mythology, their gods and realms have lost much of their power and thus they have all congregated on Mount Olympus under Zeus, albeit uncomfortably. New zones of Mount Olympus have emerged to accommodate these new deities and their respective cultures. Mount Olympus has a gateway that leads to Earth. History TBA References External References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:God Characters Category:NeS2 Characters